


Sugar Spice

by huevoplatano



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, hop is whatever age you want him to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: Hop sneaks down into Raihan’s locker room to give the man some well-deserved affection.
Relationships: Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Sugar Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleep-deprived, grumpy, exhausted, and horny as fuck when I wrote this. That is all. 
> 
> Hop is however old you want him to be, it really doesn’t matter lol. I just wanted to give Raihan some tender lovin because he deserves it ;-; Enjoy~

Hop peered from around the doorway, spying Raihan just across the way. His back toward him, the tall gym leader appeared to be deep in thought—or at least, deeply invested in whatever was happening on his phone. A part of Hop was telling him not to disturb him, but he was also in need of something and the only way to get that something was to bother Raihan.

With a tentative step, Hop sucked in a breath before approaching him. The locker room was pretty barren to say the least. Most of the gym challengers (the ones that were left anyway) had filed out long ago, but with Raihan being the gym leader and all, he got his own private room. So in all fairness, Hop wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place.

That didn’t stop him from wriggling his way down here though. Raihan’s locker room was located in the basement of Hammerlocke stadium, not even guarded by anyone, so it was easy for Hop to simply walk in. It was _that_ easy.

Trying to hold back his grin, Hop finally reached Raihan, and didn’t waste his time wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him in close. At first, Raihan let out a surprised yelp, and Hop could see him almost drop his phone, but the moment he whirled around to see it was Hop, his expression changed from one of shock to a huge, wide-eyed grin.

“Kid! Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Though, he wasn’t really. Hop knew it was against the rules to sneak into the gym leader’s private quarters like this, but could anyone really blame him for wanting to see the man before his big match? “Thought I’d come wish you good luck.” He tightened his hug, nuzzling his face into the back of Raihan’s hoodie as he did so. Raihan was so tall that Hop barely stood up to his chest, but he at least had a good enough angle to loop his arms around his stomach like this, and he took full advantage of it.

Letting out a soft laugh, Raihan reached behind him awkwardly as he pat Hop on the head. “C’mon, kid, you ain’t just here for that. Whaddaya _really_ want?”

Though Hop couldn’t see it, he knew his eyes were glinting with lust. He looked up at Raihan through lidded eyes, giving him a smirk as he did so. “You know _damn well_ why I’m here, Rai.”

Raihan’s grin didn’t falter, but he did maneuver himself out of Hop’s hug, laughing when he whined at it, having wanting to hold onto him longer, but he soon seated himself on the nearby bench, patting his lap, ushering for Hop to take a seat. Not about to complain, that smile still plastered to his face, Hop wasted no time before he climbed into Raihan’s lap, straddling him, and before Raihan could get another word out of his mouth, Hop reached up, nabbed his collar, yanked him down, and kissed him so hard that he bucked and moaned against him.

Hop kissed him as though he were starving for him, not shy at all about shoving his tongue into Raihan’s mouth, enjoying the way he could feel him stiffen below him. After all the times they’d done this, Raihan still gave him the impression he was somewhat shy. For someone like Raihan to be _shy_ —all because of Hop. It was fucking adorable and he loved it.

Of course, he never pushed Hop away, never anything of the sort to make Hop feel unwelcome by any means, but that slight hesitance he’d make before doing anything—

It drove Hop _wild_ , and he couldn’t help but grind down on Raihan’s bulge as he sat in his lap, kissing him. Releasing his collar at some point, Hop instead gripped hold of the sides of Raihan’s face, cupping his cheeks as they kissed, and Raihan kissed back. He always kissed back, not just out of obligation, but with conviction, and Hop moaned against his mouth, his chest tightening when he could feel Raihan trying to shove his tongue back into his mouth. Hop always won when it came to who could push the other back like this when they kissed, but he was pretty convinced Raihan was also letting him win at the same time. But, it wasn’t like he minded.

“You’re eager, aren’t you, babe?” Raihan pulled back, driving Hop fucking wild when he could make out just the smallest tinges of blush on his cheeks. He stared down at Hop through a glazed expression, one he could only describe as euphoria, but Hop only wanted Raihan to feel as good as he always felt around him. Who didn’t often daydream about sleeping with their celebrity crush? Except the celebrity crush also happened to be his celebrity brother’s best friend. Hop got around, that was for sure.

But, this was only reserved for Raihan. Intimate moments like this between the two were kept secret, far away from prying eyes, if a locker room in the basement of the castle could be considered private, then what the hell else could? Hop never cared where they did it, he just wanted Raihan. And he wanted him _bad_.

“It’s your fault,” he replied, trying to resist the urge to rub his bottom against Raihan’s slowly hardening bulge, but failing miserably. He decided he didn’t care anymore and simply grinded down on him, enjoying the way Raihan groaned against him. “You’re always busy. Always fighting other trainers. You never have time for me anymore.”

“It’s work, babe. Gotta do it.” Raihan grinned, giving Hop a little flirty wink as he worked his hands to the side of Hop’s hips, giving him a gentle squeeze. Hop hated how Raihan treated him like he was made of glass all the time. Sometimes he wished the man would just raw him until he was bleeding, but he knew he would never do that, he would never want to hurt him. And it would fuck him up if Hop were to ever admit he liked it way rougher than Raihan gave it to him.

Hop would never intentionally hurt Raihan either.

For now, he rolled his eyes, lifting up off Raihan’s erection to give him a quick peck on the mouth. “May be work, but I miss you a lot.”

“I miss you too. Think your mug isn’t the only thing I’m daydreamin’ about while I’m out there?” As he spoke, Raihan cupped his hands under Hop’s ass, squeezing him and gaining a tremble from Hop as he did so. “Hard to resist throwing a match just to see you faster.”

“Maybe you should.” Even in his lap, Hop was having a hard time reaching Raihan like he wanted to, as he had to constantly lift off him to kiss his stupid face, his stupid neck, anything above the throat really was a challenge, but he also knew every time he bounced off him, only to go back down, he rubbed against Raihan’s bulge, and he moaned at it. Speaking of his stupid neck—Hop gripped hold of his collar again, pulling his hoodie off the side of his shoulder before he kissed the side of Raihan’s neck.

He hissed above him, shivering so much that Hop could feel every single of his tremors, even being lifted off him slightly, he could still feel him shaking, and it was making Hop hard just hearing the noises this man could make. Allowing his mouth over Raihan’s throat, Hop sucked, being careful not to accidentally scrape his teeth against him, but every time he kissed, lathering his tongue out to suck more and more, the vibrations he could feel through his mouth as Raihan moaned were enough to send him over the edge.

“B-babe…” Raihan’s voice was breathy, and he’d stiffened underneath Hop again as he kissed random parts of his throat, the side of his neck, even reaching up to kiss his ears. He wanted to mark every part of Raihan’s body with his mouth, to remind him what he meant to him, how crazy Hop was for him. He wanted Raihan to feel good, and he enjoyed way too much how this fucking tall-ass, intimidating-looking motherfucker could quiver beneath him simply from being kissed the right way.

Hop leaned off him enough to gaze up into his eyes, and what he saw sent a shiver down his spine. Leaning back in his lap, Hop could feel him beneath him, digging into his bottom, and he grinded on him even more, gaining another moan from Raihan as he did so, and he grinned up at him. “You’re so easy to get off, Rai. You should be embarrassed.”

“I can explain, look—” Though it sounded like Hop was chastising him, he was really teasing. Raihan knew that. He could see the smile he was trying to hide twitch at the corners of his mouth as he tried remaining serious. “When it’s you, I can’t help myself, okay? Nobody else gets to do this.”

“Nobody but me, right?” Hop kept grinding on him, gasping a bit when he felt Raihan’s cock twitch up against his bottom.

Raihan let out a laugh through his nose before reaching over to run his fingers through Hop’s hair, mussing it a bit. “Nobody but you, baby.”

“Good.” With Raihan quivering underneath him, Hop lifted himself off his lap completely before lowering himself to his knees, fingering Raihan’s shorts as he attempted to pull them down.

“Hang on, kid, gimme a sec.” As Hop went at his shorts trying to undo them, Raihan lifted up enough to allow Hop to continue working and pulling them down to his ankles. Raihan wore no underwear—for moments like these, Hop liked to think. At least, it made him excited thinking Raihan was always prepared for the horniest scenario.

And his erection was already leaking precum. Hop wanted to make fun of him for it, about how easy he was, because he _was_. Raihan was _easy_. He was easy to please, easy to get off, easy to embarrass. How in the fuck did this man turn into someone like this when he was intimate when most people were scared of him because of his height? Because there were rumors going around he often got so heated during battles, that people likened him to a dragon?

The real Raihan—only Hop was allowed to see the real Raihan. Only Hop was allowed to see how vulnerable he could be. And he loved every fucking bit of it.

Before Raihan could say another word, right when his shorts were discarded to the floor, Hop lifted up off his knees enough to get level with him, before grabbing his cock and encasing his mouth over him. The gasp Raihan made only fueled him to go faster. And—Hop had to suppress his gag reflex as much as possible—he couldn’t believe he was already bucking up into his mouth like this. For Raihan to say he was being eager, he sure was ready to bust a fucking nut, that was for sure.

But, it made Hop happy. Because this just meant that Raihan was crazy about him, right? He didn’t get this excited for just anyone. No. Just Hop.

With that thought in mind, Hop slowly bobbed up and down on his cock, making absolutely sure not to choke on him and embarrass himself. He didn’t want Raihan thinking he couldn’t handle something like this when he could. Hop totally could. Though, it was no surprise Raihan wasn’t exactly lacking in the cock department. The man was well-endowed, and Hop found he was struggling to open his mouth wide enough to take him in. It didn’t matter how many times he did this, he always ended up struggling, but Raihan never reprimanded him for it. He was always gentle, always running his fingers through Hop’s hair as he sucked him off, and whispered random nonsensical things to him while he worked.

He could taste the precum in his mouth, lathering his tongue all over the tip of Raihan’s cock, and as Hop gripped him by the base, he looked up at him as he pulled Raihan as far to the back of his throat as he could physically stand it, and he could see, even from this position on his knees, even from down here, Hop could see the blush on Raihan’s face, the way he trembled, his eyes locked in heavy concentration as he thrusted up into his mouth every so often.

He’d often try to talk Hop out of doing something like this, insisting he didn’t need to please him all the time, but Hop loved doing it for him. He loved being on his knees, having Raihan, having this man, this person, trembling and vulnerable because of _him_. Nothing else mattered while Hop was doing this. Nothing in the world mattered when he got to indulge in these private moments with Raihan, the man he loved, the man he just wanted to feel good all the time, because that’s what he deserved. Hop loved him.

Quickening his pace, Hop tried to keep a steady rhythm, reaching out with his free hand to stroke the inside of Raihan’s thighs, raking his nails up enough to tickle, and every time he felt Raihan shiver below him, let out a moan as he thrust into his mouth, Hop’s own cock twitched in anticipation. But, he never really cared about himself during times like these.

All that mattered was Raihan.

When Raihan’s gentle caresses through his hair suddenly turned harsh—when he began to grip Hop by the roots, he knew he was getting close. Every time he’d thrust into his mouth, Hop could feel himself about to gag and throw up, but he willed it down out of sheer desperation. Raihan didn’t know how hard it was for Hop to keep himself in check when he began to thrust into him, but he did it anyway. He did it for Raihan.

It wasn’t long after that Raihan squeezed his roots and Hop had to fight with every ounce of his body not to wince and accidentally bite down, but the gush of cum that spurted into his mouth soon put that thought away as he fought not to choke on the substance. He often coughed it up when he couldn’t keep himself in check, but it was his dream to swallow all of Raihan’s cum one day.

Too bad that day wasn’t today.

Try as he might, Hop gagged when it hit the back of his throat, and he pulled himself off Raihan, coughing and sputtering as his stomach threatened to upchuck its contents as well. His eyes were watering, his face flushed with embarrassment from not being able to swallow it, even after all this time, and when his fit of coughs quieted, he looked up at Raihan.

He was breathing heavy, but steady, his face flushed with the aftermath of the mess they’d made, but he was smiling down at Hop, even as Hop knew he probably had no right to look him in the eye after choking on his cum.

“S-sorry, Rai. Still can’t get it down.”

“Shh, babe, I ain’t worried about that. You don’t always have to do this, you know.” His chest rising and falling with his steady breathing, Raihan reached out to cup Hop’s cheek, rubbing small circles against him with his thumb. His eyes were lidded as he stared down at him. “Why do you feel the need to always do this for me?”

Hop swallowed, his throat feeling raw for some reason, but he looked Raihan in the eye as he reached up to grip hold of the hand he had cupped to his cheek. “Because I love you.” And he just wanted Raihan to feel good. That was all. Hop just loved him so much, was it so bad of him to want to show Raihan that any chance he got?

Letting out a soft laugh through his nose, Raihan closed his eyes before giving Hop a slow nod. “I love you too, Hop.”

With a rather relieved sigh, Hop stood from his knees, now more level with Raihan’s face as he finally stood taller than him for once, and he gripped hold of the sides of Raihan’s face before planting another kiss against his mouth. This time, instead of shying away, Raihan wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Hop so close that he almost ended up in his lap again, but he could feel Raihan kissing him back with much less restraint this time. Almost like he was losing himself, Raihan trailed his hands up from Hop’s waist to run his hands through his hair, absolutely tousling the shit out of it, but Hop didn’t care. He didn’t care if he looked like a mess once he left here, he really didn’t care what people thought.

Because the only person who mattered was Raihan. And Hop loved him more than anything.

Breaking from the kiss, Raihan’s face flushed once more, he gave Hop a final pat to his head, smiling up at him. “Love you, kiddo.”

Heat gathered to Hop’s face, like it always did when Raihan said that to him, and he couldn’t help but give him one final, fleeting kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
